Forever Love
by MoonBunny777
Summary: Serena and Duo fic. Updated! Enter the Gundam Pilots!
1. Forever Love

Author's Note: I know I have a lot of stories on the go right now but this one is stuck in my head right now. It wont take me long to complete so I have to write it. Forgive me! It is a Serena/Duo fic because I love that pairing. Often when I read these fic's they don't capture their true characters. So I am going to try, Serena will be a little out of character but I will try to keep her kind heart in mind. Hope you enjoy R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Chapter One: Lovers in the Past

The smell of death lingered in the air, the smell was so powerful it burned deep into my throat leaving a sour taste in my mouth, and an imprint on my memory. The screaming of my scouts and my love as they died protecting me. Was I really worth protecting, worth their lives?

My home the place that could never be destroyed was falling into ruin before my eyes. Mother had sealed Beryl away and with the last of her energy decided she would save those who lost their lives. Knowing I wished to be with them she handed me the sword of Artemis, the only sword capable of killing an immortal.

"My precious daughter, I love you so much. I only wish you happiness and when you need me I will always be in your heart." My heart shattered as I reached for her my mother, the Queen of the Sliver Millennium a direct descended of Diana Goddess of the moon, was reduce to a battered and broken woman lying there. I embraced her one last time, knowing she was willing to give her immortality to save the others. She could recover if she wished but she knew I wouldn't be happy without them by my side. She sacrificed herself so that I could have my selfish dreams. What kind of daughter am I?

"Mother, please don't go! I know you can recover if it is your hearts desire!" I begged and pleaded to her.

"My darling Serenity, this is what I want more than anything. One day when you are a mother you will understand but, for now child do as I ask and don't blame yourself. It is my choice to give you a new chance in life."

"I love you mother"

"And, I love you, now please I don't have much time left. I want to send you with your scouts so you will end up together." I embraced her for the last time and as I held the sword above my chest I couldn't help but think of the previous night and how I wished I could remain in that time forever.

Author's Point of View Flash Back The Previous Night- 

"Duo please follow me I have something special I want to show you" As I ran through the gardens he followed behind trying to keep up. Tonight is the night; I am going to give myself to him, if he will have me. Surrounded by white roses in our special spot. Once we make love we will be forever bound, it is a big decision. I have played it over and over in my head thinking of the perfect way. I decided on our special spot in the gardens hidden away from prying eyes. Arriving at my destination it was time to take a breather all that running takes a tole on your muscles.

"Ah ha I caught you Serenity," Duo smiled as he picked me up princess style and kissed me softly. Although few people ever see the kind side of Duo, I have been blessed to know the real him. To others he was a murder the "God of Death" as they liked to call him. I know differently though, the real him doesn't wish to fight. However, he wishes to protect those closest to him.

"I love you Duo" I can feel the warm tears run down my face, the fear of rejection is almost to much to bear. What if he doesn't wish to share eternity with someone like me?

"I love you to my little bunny, but why are you crying is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes were filled with concern as he sat me on the ground. Taking a seat beside me I know he wanted an answer and now is as good a time as any.

"Duo, I love you and I want to share eternity with you. But, you know that it is not possible right now because I am betrothed to the Prince of Earth. I want to change that if you will have me" I couldn't stand to look at him out of fear, so I simply stared at the ground awaiting his answer.

"My dear bunny, you know it is my dream to share eternity with you but I know it is not possible. I am nothing more than a knight one who has blood staining his hands. I am not worthy of someone like you." Unshed tears lined his eyes as I finally looked at him.

"You are worthy of me, I love you more than anything! And I know the real you although you have blood staining your hands it was only to protect the ones you care about. There is a way for us to be together but it would mean that you are bound to me forever." Looking straight into his eyes I was in a trance awaiting an answer.

"Anything, you are the only woman I will ever love and I want to share eternity with you. Just tell me what I have to do." Finally releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We have to make love, it will bind us together forever, and they will have no choice but to marry us. I love you Duo and you are the only man I wish to give myself to. Although, it may seem a little drastic it is the only way when no one will listen to me!" Before I could utter another word his lips caught mine in a tender kiss.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked deep into my eyes; only able to nod but, it was enough. We made love.

The only thing left was to tell my mother there would be no wedding to the Prince but to my knight in shinning armor. Before I got the chance to speak with her Beryl attacked.

End Flash Back 

As I lodged the sword deep into my chest I felt no pain but a warm white light surrounding me. Mother's love was comforting me as she sent me to a new beginning.

Some where else in time and space

"No, No, No, that foolish Princess, giving herself to a mere knight, when she is engaged to Prince Darien of Earth." An older woman with long sliver hair and timeless blue eyes paced back and forth deciding the fates of those from the Sliver Millennium. Although, she has been called many things she has taken the name Destiny.

" I know, I will send them to different time periods then she will have no choice but to fall in love with the Prince of Earth." As the epiphany struck her a young woman walked in.

"It is not wise to interfere in love Destiny, they are bound and the Princess will not forgive you if she ever finds out."

"Pluto, how nice of you to stop by, but I don't need your input on this decision. She made a mistake and I will help her to fix it."

"Destiny, it was not a mistake and you know keeping them apart will end in disaster!" The usually clam scout was loosening her patience, although Destiny has the Princess best interest at heart she was not considering the consequences of her actions.

"It will be fine Pluto, I will simply alter her memories a bit nothing bad will happen. Just wait and see!"

"I can not change your mind Destiny, but soon you will see true love is not something to be messed with." With those final words Pluto took her leave and Destiny began her work.

"I will send Serenity and her scouts to modern Japan that is where she will be needed most. When Beryl comes back she will be ready to defeat her for good. As for Duo, I will send him to a time he will be useful in the year after colony 195."

Okay this is the end of the first chapter what do you think? Read and review please with any comments you may have!


	2. A change in Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Chapter two: Changing Serena

"LUNA! I AM GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" What else could I do but blame it on the cat? If I took the blame it would mean that the others we right. I am not worthy of being the leader or their princess. Now that Chaos has been destroyed life should be getting easier right? That is what I thought at least, but it seems that lately I feel worse. Like before the constant battles distracted me from the emptiness in my heart.

"Serena, honestly I don't know how you managed to defeat Chaos when you aren't even responsible enough to get out of bed on time!" Luna's words cut deep into my heart, but I will just walk away like always. What is the point in arguing when no one believes in you anyway? After all I am only the reincarnation of the Moon Princess and the champion of Love and Justice Sailor Moon. I don't deserve any respect even though I have saved the world how many times?

"Whatever, Luna I have to go!" My words came out harsher than intended, but the bitterness deep within my heart has begun to take over my every thought. As I hurry down the stairs and toward the door I hear them at the table. My family, the people who are supposed to love me unconditionally are discussing all my imperfections. I cannot take much more of this! I run for the door without a second glance, I need to run it is the only time I feel free.

The sidewalk is empty what a perfect time of day; the challenge is to make it to school before class starts. As I begin my journey I travel to my own little world, no one can hurt me here. My mind is finally clear as the sound of my sneakers hitting the pavement fills my ears drowning out any bad thoughts. If I keep running maybe I can escape my problems. If I could just keep going unfortunately the ache in my legs from not stretching before hand will not allow me to keep running. No not today, I will not stop I will make it on time! I will give them the surprise of their lives!

Turning the corner I cannot stop that is until I crash into Darien. I just want to get up and continue to school so I try to avoid too much conversation with him.

"Where is the fire Meatball head?" The name sends rage through out my body unable to contain my anger. I simply smile, and continue running I am not going to dignify that name with an answer. So many people know how much I hate that name, and yet they continue to use it. In the Sliver Millennium they would have been beheaded for making fun of the royal hairstyle. I can just picture him standing back there dumbfounded. I know I will hear it later for leaving him, but for now I need to make it to my class.

As I reach the school I am still not late, I have a chance to make it on time. As I reach for my classroom door I begin turning the knob, but the bell rings before I open the door. Feeling defeated I have no choice but to enter the classroom and be ridiculed for being late again. I made an honest effort today, but I will never be good enough I suppose Destiny has it out for me.

"Glad you decided to join us Serena, at least you're not as late as normal! However, with only two weeks left until summer break you need to get your act together or you will fail!" Toward the end of the sentence her calm voice turned into shouting. Why bother replying? So I head toward my desk time avoiding the scouts disapproving glares. Who needs them anyway? True friends would love you with your faults!

I just need sometime by myself to think things through. I will tell them at lunch that I am not going to the scout meeting today; after all we don't have any current enemies to discuss. I deserve sometime to myself I feel so suffocated around them lately. Even Darien since he came home from college for the summer, everything that comes out of his mouth bothers me. I know I don't love him but I don't know how to end the relationship with out the others throwing a tantrum. Oh well I am going to try to pay attention in class today, be alert Serena try to understand this material.

Lunch Time 

The scouts were all surrounded underneath a nearby tree, I guess now is as good a time as any.

"Hey guys, what's up? I really need to talk to you about something." I put forth my best smile and waited for them to respond

"What is it meatball head? We are trying to eat our lunch! If you want our lunch you can just forget it, I brought enough for the responsible scouts!" Rei doesn't even go to this school why should she have lunch with us anyway! Oh well no matter I just need some space and time to think about things.

"I won't be attending this evening scout meeting, I hope that is alright I have to much going on right now. I need time to sort through stuff okay?" I see it Rei is going to explode but I am not in the mood today I need to be alone. I wont let her scare me not today.

"What do you mean you need sometime? Who do you think you are? You are supposed to be the leader of the scouts and yet you always think about yourself. Never putting others in front of your needs!" That was it this time Rei crossed the line.

"That is it Rei, Who do I think I am? I am Serenity Princess of the Moon, and the one who has died countless times to save this stupid planet for people like you who don't even appreciate it! You want a different leader fine choose one but treason is punishable by death. I am taking the day off to think, I did not ask your permission!" They all just stared at me unsure of what to say in response. I have to get out of here, for the first time in my life I am ditching school. It just seems worth it today, time to hide in my secret spot amongst the white rose.

So many years ago my dearest friend showed me this special place. She told me in the Sliver Millennium it was my favorite hiding spot because of the white rose garden and the barrier that surrounds it. No one could ever find me here except for a privileged few and mother. Now I can Sailor Teleport here when I need sometime to myself with out anyone finding me. Soon she will be here to check on me. Sailor Pluto is my loyalist scout and friend.

"Hello Trista, I've been expecting you" As she softly smiled I noticed it didn't reach her eyes. She knows the truth and wants me to tell her.

"Princess, I am sorry to bother you. But, I watched everything that happened. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need to talk."

"Trista, I want to tell you everything but, please don't be angry with me okay?" As she nodded her head in agreement I decided to tell her everything if I let anymore bottle up inside I would burst.

"Trista, I can't stand it anymore! Everything is falling apart, I am tired of being this person, and the harder I try to be someone else the worst I feel! I am a failure in everyone's eyes and they make no secret of it. Although when the world needs saved I am a good enough leader!" The tears began falling but I don't care anymore. Trista reached for me embracing me allowing me to cry and continue my story.

"I feel like a part of my heart is missing and, the missing part keeps filling with anger and bitterness. I know that I am meant to be with Darien and have Rini but I don't love either of them! I thought that love took time to grow so at first I just ignored the feelings. The longer we are together the more I grow to despise him; every word out of his mouth is an insult! As for Rini I can't stand the little brat she acts just like him, and I am sorry if I sound like an insensitive mother but I hate her to. No one believes in me, even my family hates me, I am going to fail my classes, and I don't know what to do." I couldn't help it I began sobbing letting all of the bottled emotions out for the first time. I wish I could say that it helped me but the only thing it did was made me sure that I am going to end it with Darien and keep my distance from the scouts for a while.

"Trista, my dearest friend I know what I am going to do now can you help me?"

"Princess, I can not change the emptiness in your heart but tell me what you want me to do."

"I am going to end it with Darien, I cannot spend the rest of my life with someone I can't even stand to look at. I need your help keeping my distance from the scouts; I want to move away from the Juban area for right now. I am going to erase my families memories; will you help me find a home?"

"Anything Princess, I can help you find a new home, I know the outer scouts would let you stay with them if you wished. As for school I think that I can help you pass the exam at the end of the term. It will take a lot of hard work though. "

"Thank you Trista, do you think the outer scouts would mind if I lived with them until I can afford my own place? Are you sure you could help someone as stupid as me be ready for the exam?" I was excited about the prospect of a new life with the outer scouts something deep inside me told me no matter what I will fail.

"Princess, I have everlasting patients especially for someone as smart as you are! You have not been given the opportunity to show that you are smart" Trista smile warmed my heart and made me feel good about all the decisions I was making. Will this fill the void in my heart?

"Princess, I have to arrange things at the outers home if you don't mind. You should leave now so you can begin erasing your family's memories, and pack your things okay?"

"You are right Trista! I am going to move out tonight, my life changes tonight!" The excitement gave me an adrenal rush like no other it is time to fix things. I hugged Trista one last time before leaving to complete the tasks at hand.

Some where else in time and space

"Do you see now Destiny? You medalling in the Princess's affairs has only made things worse!" Pluto was angry and she was not in the mood to hide it, as she yelled at the older woman across the room.

"Pluto, please relax! I know now that I messed up, I couldn't break the bond that they have! Maybe, if Serenity sees him again and what he has become she will change her mind?"

"Do you hear yourself? Honestly, Destiny I told you to watch the rose garden don't you see Serenity is suffering? She feels horrible because she hates the man she is suppose to marry and worse the child they have together!"

"Perhaps, you are right Pluto. I am not sure how to fix this but I will try for Princess Serenity's sake. Things are now quite in the year After Colony 195 maybe it is time to reunite the Princess with her knight?"

"What are you planning Destiny? I know you hate idea of the Princess with Duo. So why would you make it so easy for the Princess to be with him?"

"I didn't say it would be easy! I want you to restore his memories but you are not to restore Serenity's. When you restore Duo's memories if he decides to come for his love he will have two weeks to prove that he is her soul mate. If not he will be sent back to his time with his memories. Also, tell that selfish knight he has a chance to forget about the princess once more, if he chooses to stay in his time period."

"Destiny, that is so cruel!"

"If their love is as strong as you think it is there will be no problem! If he fails he will have to live with his punishment for the rest of his life. Now off with you Pluto, there is much work to be done!"

Pluto's Point Of View 

At least Destiny is giving the Princess a chance at happiness once again. I know that Serenity and Duo are made for one another I have seen the future when they are together and it is bright. Compared to what she is in store for with Darien. After I am done helping the Princess move I will begin the journey to see Duo. For now I suppose I better get back to Serena so that she can finish moving tonight.


	3. Chance Meeting

Serena's Point of View 

There I am done packing my things, I guess it is time to erase their memories. I know that it is not their fault they tried as parents, but I have been stubborn because I miss my real mother. I have not truly connected with this family and it is time to stop being a burden. I know deep within my heart that I am doing the right thing, and that's all that matters. I am just glad Luna hasn't arrived home from the scout meeting yet. She would not like the idea of me changing my whole life because "I feel like it" as she would put it.

As I stood there lost in thought I hardly noticed that Trista was now standing beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned and she was just standing there.

"I really hate that you can do that Trista, it scares the life out of me!" I couldn't help but giggle at the dumbfounded look on the "timeless scout."

"Are you ready Princess? This will be the last time that they will call you their daughter."

"Yes, I am ready Trista. I want this more than anything in the world." I walked down the stairs for the last time. They sat together in a row on the couch. This is the perfect time. Taking the Sliver Crystal out I felt the familiar dress of Princess Serenity covering me.

"Sliver Crystal, I have suffered so much pain I am ready to move on with my life please help me with my wish. Erase their memories and restore them as if I had never been here." A white light began to cascade from the crystal as it granted the only wish I had ever made for myself.

"Serena, NO!" Luna's voice echoed through the home but it was too late; the people I once called family lied on the couch passed out from the memory process.

"Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here? Serena what have you done to your family and why are you being foolish with the Sliver Crystal bringing it out like some cheap carnival trick. You should be ashamed!" Before I had a chance to reply to the rambling cat Pluto stepped in and for the first time someone stood up for me.

"Luna, not that the Princess has to explain herself to you anyway but for your information she is moving in with the outer scouts and I. She erased her family's memories so they can be happy without her. I just thought you should know so you can find a new place to live. You don't want them throwing you out on your tail now do you?"

"What is she talking about Serena?"

"I am calling an emergency scout meeting for tomorrow, but for now you will need to leave me as I am. They will not appreciate a strange cat prowling around in there home." I could see that Luna was going to protest but before she could I simply walked out the door where Amara was waiting for me in her candy red mustang. Trista followed not far behind but told us she had unfinished business to attend to and she would catch up to us later. Finally, I am starting my new life I can be someone the scouts are proud to call Princess but first there are a few loose ends I need to tie up to.

With the morning came a renewed sense of being able to fix the mistake I have become. I need to end it with Darien before the scout meeting though. I called him last night to tell him to meet me at the park at ten. It is almost time to meet him at his favorite place. Pay back for all the times he called me Meatball head. I will make him hate that place. Well time to go, I wouldn't want to be late.

Entering the park I see him standing there, waiting for me to break his heart. There is no other way, I have to do this or I will never be happy.

"Hey Meatball head!" With those final words, any doubt I had has flown out the window; this must be done!

"Darien, we need to talk. Please, don't hate me." He stood there unsure what to say, so I continued.

"I don't love you Darien, I don't think I ever have, but for so long I was distracted by the constant battles. Now I have had time to think and I don't love you or Rini. I know that we are supposed to be destined for one another, but I can't be with you knowing I don't love you. I am sorry it's over." Darien just stood there not saying anything so what else could I do? I walked away. I will not be controlled by fate; I will choose my own path from now on.

Gundam Wing Universe (Author's Point of View!) 

Life has been quiet since the war ended, and although the life of preventer's offered a little excitement, Duo was not satisfied with simply sitting around and waiting. The emptiness caught up to him when he just sat around waiting. Although he tried to fill the gapping whole in his heart with Hildie, she only made him feel worse. Overwhelming guilt plagued his heart not allowing him to be anything serious with Hildie.

Deep in his heart he could feel something was about to happen and, for some reason, he was excited.

"Well, I suppose I should start some paper work" Speaking out loud to no one in particular (the guys all went out to lunch earlier). Today Duo just wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by the others. Deep in his heart he could feel something was about to happen and, for some reason, he was excited. So he sat around the office alone; just waiting for something to happen.

"My, My, the Duo I once knew would not be happy about doing such menial tasks!" Trista watched as Duo stepped back carefully. She has probably scared him with just sneaking in like that.

"Who, Who are you? Why do I feel like I should know you?"

"My dear Duo, you do know me from a time long ago! I have been sent here by Destiny to give you your memory back. That is if you want it?"

"What do you mean my memory and who is Destiny?"

"Duo, do you ever feel like a part of you is missing?"

"How did you know that? I haven't even shared that with the guys!" Duo took a seat on the chair and held his head in his hands.

"Duo, I know what is missing but you must trust me if you wish to know. Let me restore your memories please, she needs you!" Trista was ready to start begging him if that's what it took. She wanted her best friend, and princess, to be happy once more.

"Okay, if I do decide to let you restore the memories… what will happen? Will it hurt cuz unlike Heero I am not very pain tolerant." A blush crossed his face as Trista began laughing. The giggling scout couldn't help herself. "Now I see why Serenity used to smile so much" she thought. "I must get him to come back with me no matter what."

"I promise it wouldn't hurt other than a small headache, but it will change many things" The mysterious air that surrounded this woman, remotely intimidated Duo. For some reason his heart pleaded for him to trust her.

"Okay, I will do it!" Within seconds memories began flashing through his head; a young princess, a castle on the moon, falling in love, white roses, making love.

"OH MY GOD SERENITY! How could I forget her? Where is she Pluto? Is she safe?" The questions began flying out of Duo's mouth before she had a chance to answer one there was another.

"Duo, please relax for a moment. I know that it is hard with so many questions but I must tell you why I am here first. Destiny decided that you and the Princess made a mistake so many years ago. So she decided to put you in different time periods hoping that Serena would fall in love with the Prince of Earth." Duo looked discouraged for a moment. Would the love of his life trade him in on a royal bloodline?

"Does she love him Pluto? Is that why you came here to rub it in my face?" The bitterness overtook him for a minute, he couldn't help it he just remembered his bunny. To find out that she is with the prince of earth was devastating.

"Duo, will you please listen? I know that you make the princess happier than anything. I tried to stop Destiny, but she decided she knew best not us. I am here because you have been given another chance to be with her!" The excitement in her words made Duo smile. This has always been bunny's best friend. Why would he doubt her intentions?

"Why the sudden change of heart for Destiny?" He watched as Pluto's face went into a deep frown.

"The Princess, has become a different person without you, she is not whole. She hates her life and most who are in it. They make fun of the royal hairstyle with names like "meatball head", tell her she is hopeless, they want her to save the world and sacrifice her life but never even say thank you."

"Pluto, please I wish to see the things that she has gone through! Let me see her time period!"

"As you wish but I must warn you they are not pleasant memories!" She touched his head, allowing him to see all of the daily struggles Serenity has faced in her time period.

"How DARE they treat her in such a manor? She is Princess Serenity of the Moon! As for Darien he is not worthy of her even if he is of royal descent! I want to go back please let me go to her. Now that I remember I cannot live another day without seeing her!"

"Duo that is the other thing I must inform you about. Destiny has given me permission to restore your memories, not Serenity's. If you wish to win her heart once again, you must make her fall in love with you. Destiny didn't want to make it easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Destiny will give you two weeks, to win the heart of the Princess without restoring Serenity's memories. If you succeed Destiny will no longer interfere in your love. However, if you fail then you will be left alone with your memories in this time. She gave one other option to stay here without Serenity and you can forget ever knowing her. "

"Why would Destiny be so foolish? So many things make sense now the loneliness has been overwhelming and the guilt for even thinking about another girl. So it doesn't matter Pluto I want to go to her! I just know she will remember me! We are forever bonded, and I can't let her suffer alone anymore! I must go to her! Just let me write a note really quick to the guys then I will be ready to go okay?"

Meanwhile Back at the Temple (Scout Meeting) Serena's Point of View "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ENDED IT WITH Darien? Have you completely lost what little brain you had? You are going to ruin everything!" Rei's words were cutting deeper and deeper. I can't do this anymore I am done. "Who are you Rei? Are you someone so important that your opinion should matter? I don't think that you are… if you love Darien so much You marry him because I am not! You want that little brat Rini as a daughter go ahead you live with the life you have chosen. I am going to live my life the way I want to, not how you chose for me. You may be a scout but you are my scout and it would be wise to remember that." For a moment I saw fear in her eyes, I have never talked to her like that. Rei deserves it for all the time she has hurt me with words. It is my turn now. 

"Serena, you can't mean that? Why are you trying to hurt us?" Tears began falling from Rei's eyes as she questioned my true intentions.

"How does it feel? Do the words hurt? Do they make you doubt yourself and your abilities? I hope that they eat away at you like yours have done to me for so long!" I couldn't help it, I began shouting at her I wanted her to feel the pain in her heart like I have for so long. The other scouts sat quietly unsure what to say.

"Serena, what has gotten into you? Why are you acting this way? Pushing all of us who love you away. We only wanted you to be a more responsible Princess that is why we are so critical of you." Luna began to join in the conversation defending the scouts and Darien as usual. Why would I expect anything different from her?

"You would do well to stay out of this conversation Luna! I know that you all want me to be responsible but honestly making fun of the royal hairstyle? How is that making me a more responsible princess? For your information I am proud of my heritage and I wish to display it! Yelling at me all the time, telling me mother would be disappointed in me, making fun of me… how are these things helping me?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it that way but Serena you need to be more responsible if you wish to rule like your mother, and honestly I don't think you can do it with out Darien! I have talked with him and he is willing to work on the relationship so lets go. I will go with you so it wont hurt your pride too much by saying you were wrong." Luna's words took hurt to a new level I couldn't help but laugh. If I didn't laugh I would cry and I wont show such a display of weakness in front of them ever again. I knew they were all looking at me like I was crazy but I don't care anymore.

"That is really funny Luna, you think I am going to listen to you? You really don't get it do you? I Hate Darien and that disgusting child I hate them both and I will never go back to that life!" I know my voice is dripping with venom but they deserve to know how I really feel.

After standing there in the temple for a few minutes listening to unbearable silence, something change and my heart began telling me that I need to go to the garden near the park. Walking past Rei and Luna I headed for the door. I had to go find something.

"Where do you think you are going? We are not done with the conversation!" Rei stepped in front of me and I pushed her down.

"We are finished with this conversation, I am leaving! If you have a problem save it for the next scout meeting. Luna if you follow me so help me I will sell you to a Chinese restaurant and I will never have to hear your annoying voice again." There my job is done, they finally understand I am done being the weak little girl they can just push around. Time to go to the park, to the white rose garden.

It took a while but I thought when I got here something would be different. Then I saw the most handsome man I have ever seen holding a single white rose. As he turned to me I got the feeling that I knew him from somewhere but, I brushed that feeling off when he looked at me. I couldn't help it for some reason I could feel my face warm with a bright blush.

"Ah, I knew today would be my lucky day! You didn't even make me look for you!" He began to speak with a giant smile…it was contagious.

"What do you mean Sir?" Oh that sounded so corny but it just kind of came out! Oh what am I doing I have never flirted with a guy before!

"What I mean Princess is I knew today I would meet the love of my life, and I was just glad you didn't make me look for you!" He bent down to kiss my hand and gave me the rose he held in his hand. I couldn't help but giggle, he really was good at this!

"Well then I guess I should tell you the love of your life's name right? I am Serena nice to meet you"

"No, no, no Serena just doesn't fit!" Oh god, please don't call me meatball head or I will be forced to kill you here among the roses.

"Bunny! That is the perfect name for you and the obvious Princess! I am Duo by the way. I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie!" After he told me the name a rush of relief and warmth in my heart spread throughout my body.

"It's nice to meet you Duo, are you new in town?"

"You could say that bunny, I am a little clueless about this area. Do you think you could show me around?"

"Sure, where do you want to go first?" My question was answered in mere seconds by a rumbling noise from Duo's stomach. I couldn't help it and began giggling uncontrollably. I must sound so stupid to him. He just stood there blushing for a moment as he let the embarrassment pass. Duo is very hot especially when he blushes.

"Well, I am a little hungry would you mind if we got something to eat? My treat!"

"Aw Duo, I think you are trying to spoil me! I know a nice little place down the street it is called the Crown Arcade. There are a lot of fun games if you like to play them that is. I do but everyone tells me I am wasting my time but, anyway come on I will take you!"

"Yes, I want to spoil my bunny. Yes, I love video games, No I don't think that you wasting your time, and can we please go I might have to munch on you if I don't get something to eat soon!" Duo can talk just as fast as me! I definitely think I am going to like being around him.

Author's Point of View 

Walking together Duo and Serena were oblivious to the other parties watching them. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Both were only concerned with knowing the other better.

"That is so disgusting! What is wrong with her? She just broke up with Darien and now here she is with this loser! Serena has no shame! I am sorry you had to witness it first hand Darien but, I hope this helps you move on with your life." Rei laid it on thick since Serena hurt her with her words and now it was payback! "How did Serena know about me being in love with Darien? I wonder maybe the Meatball head is not as dumb as she looks."

As Rei thought quietly to herself Darien watched Serena and her new love walking down the street. He finally understood what Serena meant. She didn't want a break for a while; she wanted to end the relationship with him for good. "No, I can't let this happen! She will ruin everything that I have worked so hard for!" he thought. In the distance one other watched the couple with happiness her best friend could finally be happy.

So what will Darien do? Will he just let it go? I think not! Please, review it makes it much easier to write when people tell you they like what you are writing! I hope you enjoyed it! I will update after 5 reviews k? Because I am being selfish I want a few to know some people like it! So R/R!


	4. Important Please Read!

Authors Note:

Sorry I know I really hate it when others do this but I believe it is important to. I really need to explain something's and I need a vote on another. So first off this is not a betrayal fic. The scouts may seem bad but I made Serena bad to. Come on she hates her daughter what kind of person does that? Anyway the point of this fan fiction is what if Serena couldn't help how she acted? I personally would be frustrated, from both sides. The scouts would be upset because she couldn't pull it together and I believe Serena would be angry she could change. So this is my view on what would happen. Another thing I love the scouts, they rock! So I may one day do a betrayal story but they are good in this one give it time. Okay now for the vote I cannot decide if I should make Darien good or evil. So here are two scenarios please vote for the number you want! I will update in a week so I will take all votes until I update! Please vote, I can't decided what to do

Darien is good; he lets go of Serena when he sees how happy she is with Duo. If Darien is good however, he will end up with Rei. Finally understanding she is his one true love. This will tie up all lose ends and leave no chance for a sequel.

The second choice is my favorite is Darien is evil. His jealousy sends him to the Negaverse to get his revenge. Rei meets Wufei and falls in love with him. This will leave the option for a sequel because what will Darien do to get his princess back?

So there are the choices please vote and make my life easier! I hope every one has enjoyed the series so far right now the current pairings are

Duo/Serena

Heero/Ami

Quatre/Mina

Rei/Darien Rei/Wufei

Trowa/Lita

Michelle/Amara

Hortaru is still to young for love in this fic maybe the next one!

If you pick Darien with Rei I will pair Trista with Wufei.

Okay well I think that is it for this authors note as soon as I get some votes I will start the next chapter thank you all for being so patient. I am doing chemo and my last final is tomorrow. Little stressed out but I really want to finish this story I love it! Anyways let me know k?


	5. 1st date changes everything!

Thank you, for all the wonderful reviews! I am sorry for the wait I know I am really late on my update. Things have been crazy and sometimes it is easier to read the fan fictions than write them. I am sorry and I will try to stay on track. However, I am not going to make any more deadlines. It makes it to hard to write when you have so much pressure. This chapter will be a bit of filler but it will have the important details. Like how the Gundam Pilots get to Serena's time and such. It was a very hard chapter to write. I really hate fillers. In the next chapter the scouts will begin to come around. The majority wants Darien evil. I am not going to decide this chapter. So everyone you have a little more time to vote. You can vote more than once if your heart desires! Also, if anyone is interested I am looking for someone to bounce ideas off of. If you want the job email me or IM me on aim. My name is Moonbunny777. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing don't sue me k?

Chapter Four: A first Date changes everything!

Previously 

"Well I am a little hungry... would you mind if we got something to eat?--My treat!"

"Aw Duo, I think you are trying to spoil me! I know a nice little place down the street it is called the Crown Arcade. There are a lot of fun games if you like to play them that is. I do but everyone tells me I am wasting my time but, anyway come on I will take you!"

"Yes, I want to spoil my bunny. Yes, I love video games, No I don't think that you wasting your time, and can we please go I might have to munch on you if I don't get something to eat soon!" Duo can talk just as fast as me! I definitely think I am going to like being around him.

Chapter 4 A date to remember Crown Arcade-Serena's Point of View 

"Hey, Serena who is your friend?"

"Hey Andrew! This is my new friend Duo! Duo this is Andrew he is like my older brother!" The excitement of introducing them was giving me butterflies. If only I could introduce Duo to the others and my family. What would they think of him? Finding a booth toward the back we waited for Andrew to come with the menus.

"Tell me about yourself Duo" that was the corniest line ever. Come on Serena get it together you are sitting next to the hottest guy ever. Don't act like a dork. After the short metal pep talk I listen to Duo describe his life.

"Well not much to tell actually I have four friends their names are Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Where I come from we all lived together. Heero and Trowa are the quiet ones but they are friends for life. Quatre is a really sweet guy he would do anything for anyone. Wufei is a little up tight but, he is a great guy who believes in justice."

"Why did you live together? What about you parents?" The look in his eyes when I asked him made me regret questioning his past. The pain in his eyes was too much for even me to bear.

"Well, little bunny I can tell you my story. However, when you meet the guys they will have to trust you enough to share their stories." I simply nodded and listened to the story that caused someone like Duo so much pain.

"My parents left me at an orphanage when I was just a baby. The nuns and the priest we the only parents I ever had. One day when I went into town, when I came back someone had burned the church and the people in it. I lost the only family I had ever known that day. I vowed to become stronger so that no one would ever be able to hurt the one's I love again. Some how I found Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei and they became my new family. I wish they could have come along. I think you would like them." I could feel the tears fall down my face. I could not help it I leap across the table and locked him in the biggest bear hug I could manage.

"No, No little bunny we have already gone over this tears do not suit someone as beautiful as you. Besides it was a happy ending. I found my real family and I am sitting next to the most beautiful person in the world." As I began to release my death grip on his neck Andrew came back with the menus.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Do you guys know what you want to drink?" Duo browsed the menu for just a second before ordering for both of us.

"How about two death by chocolate milkshakes, two jumbo burgers everything on them and two large fries!" Duo handed Andrew back the menu.

"Wow, someone who can finally keep up with Serena's appetite!" Andrew stood there amazed for a moment.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean Andrew?" I acted like I was upset but I knew that Andrew was not like the others. He was joking like big brothers do.

"Hey I am not complaining Serena, in fact with the both of you coming here I will always stay in business!" He smiled as he headed for the counter.

Duo is so handsome. I am so lucky to be sitting next to someone like him. I bet the girls would really like him. Well except for Amara she would try to kill him for coming near me. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Amara chasing Duo down the street.

"Care to share with the rest of the class Miss Serena?" Duo looked at me curiously with a mischievous grin.

"Just thinking about what my friends would say if they saw me with you."

"Oh, really and what were you thinking that caused you to laugh like that?"

"Well, one of my closets friends is a bit over protective and I was thinking about her chasing you down the street." I couldn't help but laugh at his fake pout. He looked so cute!

"Keep making that face and it will get stuck like that!"

"Hump, I am deeply hurt" Duo made such a playful look closing his eyes. I suddenly got a mischievous urge. With the straw and the paper in my hand I couldn't help it. I got the spitball as wet as possible and shot it right at his nose. The look on his face was priceless. It suddenly turned to anger, and I could help but wonder if he was going to yell at me. If I did that to Darien he would have gotten really angry, and then he would have told me to grow up.

Instead Duo changed the subject really fast telling me to look at the cute rabbit near the counter. I was so excited to see my namesake I completely forgot about the spitball incident. As soon as I looked something wet caught my ear. He got me with that stupid line about a rabbit. They don't allow pets in here anyway. I remember trying to sneak Luna in. She was very upset to learn that she would have to wait outside or become an appetizer.

"You are so going to pay for that Mr." And so began our spitball war. That is until Andrew came back to ruin all the fun.

"Now children, do I have to separate you?" Andrews's voice was a mocking motherly tone. As soon as I met Duo's eyes though I knew what he wanted to do. We turned to Andrew, spitballs loaded. Andrew realized what was about to happen and began to run for the counter. Not before getting hit with two very large spitballs. I couldn't help but laugh and Duo joined me. This is the first time I have been happy in so long. After we ate our dinner we decided to play some of the video games. I beat him at every Sailor V game. However, Duo was very good at the shooting games. I lost every time and he got the all time high score.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. During an intense game of air hockey with Duo, I heard the bell ring. As I looked toward the door my blood ran cold there they were. The exact people I was trying to avoid. They all stared at me with their accusing eyes. Like they were all saying how dare you have fun when you're not with us. I felt trapped like a caged bird with nowhere to go. It got harder to breath and I began to panic. Duo must have noticed my uneasiness because he grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me out of the arcade.

"It was getting stuffy in there. Besides I have a favor to ask you my little bunny."

"Yes, o wise one as long as it's not washing your underwear or anything like that, I'm game!"

"Oh, really? And just what is wrong with my underwear that you don't want to wash them?"

"Probably nothing, I just don't like playing with people's tidy whites. Although I bet you have cute little spider-man underwear right?"

"How did you know? And why are you thinking about my underwear? Curiosity killed the cat you know!" I couldn't help the blush that now stained my cheeks he was right why was I thinking about his underwear? He began to laugh and I couldn't help but join him. His laugh was so contagious.

"Back to the subject, Mr. Duo what is you favor?"

"Mr. Duo huh? Can't think of something better than that? We need to work on your creative skills. Do you think you could help me decorate my house?"

"That's it? I though you wanted me to like help you take over the world or something. Something bigger than just help decorate your house!" I had to laugh as Duo got a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well Pinky, before we take over the world we have to have a head quarters! I am a guy and decoratively challenged!"

"Well the first step of recovery is admitting that you have a problem! And, I suppose it is my responsibility as a woman to make sure you don't screw it up!" I put my fist in the air to make my statement as dramatic as possible. He couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Walking down the street we both laughed, enjoying each other's company. Being together like this it felt so natural. I want to do something nice for him. To pay him back for making me feel this way. (I will have to think of something later.) I was aware that we stopped for a moment and Duo was looking into my eyes. It looked like he was searching for something.

"Serena, I have to tell you the truth. I really like you and no one has ever made me feel this way. I figured if you helped me decorate my house you would be more willing to come over and spend time with me." The butterflies hit me hard. In that moment I thought they were going to knock me out for the count.

"Really? Do you mean that Duo?"

"Of course my little bunny, why wouldn't I want to spend all my time with you?" The tears welled in my eyes. They were not my normal wailing tears. No these tears were so much more. They were warm tears of happiness. And, I could feel them rolling down my face. Slowly he raised his hand to my cheek. I could feel his gentle touch on my face. It was like the moments in all the chick flicks. That Mina forced me to watch. It was so perfect.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me. I would be honored to spend time with you." Our faces got closer until I could feel his breath on my face. I raised my head to meet his lips. We were so close to kissing when something scratched my leg. Looking down it was my "beloved guardian" Luna.

"Luna what do you want? Do the words china garden ring a bell?" It was too late to save the moment. And, Duo glared down at her with revenge in his eyes. Luna cleared her throat to tell me she wished to speak to me in private. No they are not going to ruin this day. It has been to perfect. So instead of complying I walk into the nearest store.

"Duo, I think we should start in here!" I headed into the furniture store that had a big sign "No Pets!" With that I left a dumfounded Luna behind me.

Authors Point of View 

As Serena entered the store Duo stayed behind for a moment. Willing the annoying little cat to go away. Luna eyed him carefully but eventually wandered off down the street. Duo followed the cat into the alleyway until he was sure Luna was gone. Unknown to him a portal opened from behind. When a hand touched his shoulder, he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hello, Duo" Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the infamous Sailor Pluto.

"Trista, please don't do that! One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack! Unless, you want to kill me!" With his best puppy dog eyes, he began to pout.

"No, I don't want to kill you; I just like watching the all power full Gundam Pilot jump." She grinned slightly, but humor was apparent in her eyes.

"So Trista, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Duo I thought you might like to know where your house is. Since you have already recruited Serena to help you decorate." Duo got a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I think that may help just a little bit." He was trying to conceal his embarrassment from Trista but he was failing terribly.

"Also, I wanted to make sure you had enough money to take care of my princess properly." Trista reached into her subspace pocket and retrieved a credit card and a slip of paper.

"This is your new address. You have five bedrooms. You may want to decorate them. You never know when people may show up." Trista's eyes got the mysterious look that said she was up to something.

"Okay, well Trista what is the credit card limit?"

"It has no limit, being the Sailor Scout of Time has its advantages." Duo Sweatdrop Sailor Pluto reopened the portal and began walking away.

"Take care of her Duo; don't make me regret my decision!" It was a warning and Duo knew better than to mess with Sailor Pluto.

"Don't worry! I love her!" Duo began walking toward the furniture store. It was going to be a long day full of shopping, if Serena was anything like her counter part Serenity.

Serena and Duo spent the rest of the afternoon, shopping for the new apartment. Trista's words echoed in his head. He decided to decorate according to each pilots taste. When Serena asked him about it, he simply replied that it was incase his family ever needed a place to stay. Duo decided he would stay at a hotel for the night. It would take a day for all of the furniture to arrive. He also decided that the perfect ending to the perfect day would be a walk in the park with ice cream. His little bunny had quiet the appetite and who was he to starve her?

Walking through the park under the full moon, it was so romantic… but there were other things on the little bunny's mind. The scouts plagued Serena's every thought. She wanted so badly to be better for them. To be the Princess, they all desired. But, no one would help her. They had all given up on her a long time ago.

"What's wrong love? Is everything alright?" His voice was full of concern. It was the first time today that she wasn't smiling.

"Duo, are you good at school work?" The question was a little random, but she needed help desperately. May be he could help her understand the schoolwork that overwhelmed her mind. If she started to improve her schoolwork maybe she could begin to perfect the rest of her life.

"Yeah, do you need help?" Serena's eyes were down. She seemed more amused with the dirt than their conversation. She could not help it; she was ashamed to ask for help. Especially when she had wasted so much of the others time. She didn't want Duo to think she was stupid. Or waste his time on her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. Never mind." A gentle hand reached for her chin. He lifted her face, so he could meet her eyes.

"You can tell me anything bunny. Please tell me what is bothering you." His voice was so soft and caring. She had to tell him. For some reason she didn't want to keep any secrets from him she wanted to tell him everything.

"Well, I am really stupid and I just need help in school. I was going to ask you if you would help me. But, I feel guilty because I am lost cause. And, you would only be wasting your time."

"Listen here little bunny, no one is a lost cause! And, I would be glad to help you with your schoolwork. My friend Heero had to tutor me in English. I know a lot about the world but I don't understand Shakespeare at all!" His eyes were sparkling as he told her the story.

"Really Duo you needed help?" Her eyes were full of hope, like her whole life depended on this answer.

"Of course! And, just to prove it to you tomorrow I will meet you right after school for a vigorous tutoring session! Now I better get you home before they call out the search party." She giggled at the thought of Amara out looking for her.

"Yea, you're right! Thanks Duo." Duo walked her home like a proper gentle man should. Amara was waiting by the window, when they came strolling up the wall.

"I would kiss you right now, but you would have to run really fast!" Serena declared to Duo.

"Well bunny, I am a fast runner."

"If you say so... ready...set... run!" She pecked him on the cheek and just like that Amara was out with her gun-chasing Duo up the street. Serena had to giggle it was like her vision earlier in the arcade.

While going into her room, Serena's thoughts from earlier began to resurface. _I need to do something nice for him. I need to repay him for all the wonderful things he did and is doing for me. I know what I can do!_ With a triumphant smile she began to call for Trista.

"Trista, please come." A portal appeared in front of her with a bowing Trista.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Please, stop that! You are my equal you do not have to bow to me. Also you know I hate it when you call me that."

"As you wish princess." Trista like to annoy her sometimes she was so cute, her cheeks puffed up when she was angry.

"Trista, I want you to do something for me please"

"Anything,"

"I need you to bring Duo's friends here to Tokyo. I want him to be happy and he seems so sad without them."

"As you wish Princess, but I need you to say something for me"

"Yes?"

"I need you to say Sailor Pluto I command you to bring them here to this time."

"But, why Trista?"

"Please, just humor me princess" Trista eyes begged her princess to say these words. Trista couldn't bring the pilots here with out a direct command from someone above her. But, she couldn't tell Serena about Duo and Destiny. Serena never wanted to let her scouts down, and Trista knew if she requested something Serena would comply.

"If you say so, I Princess Serenity command you Sailor Pluto to bring Duo's friends to this time." Her voice was regal and commanding.

"It shall be done princess" With a final bow, Sailor Pluto left Serena to her thoughts.

Gundam Time Period 

The Gundam Pilots were relaxing at Quatre's mansion. It had been to quiet since Duo left. They couldn't help but worry about him. It was so unlike him to leave without saying goodbye. Heero had tried for days to find Duo. But, it was like he disappeared into thin air. The Pilots were a bit restless. Was it foul play? Or did Duo just need some time away from them?

As the four sat in the living room watching one of Relena's latest speeches a portal appeared in front of the Gundam Pilots. They were on the defensive. It could be a new enemy who figured out a new way of transportation. Heero had his gun pulled out, Wufei had his katana ready to battle, Trowa and Quatre took a defensive stance they were ready for hand-to-hand combat.

"Please drop your weapons!" A female voice boomed from the portal.

"A woman!? Disgraceful. We will not drop our weapons! Show yourself!" Wufei was angry. The braided idiot just left with out as much as a good bye. Now this woman was trying to order him around. As Trista walked out of the portal, she waved her hand in the air. And with a simple flick of the wrist, she knocked all their weapons away.

"I have orders from my princess to take you to her time. I think you will be pleasantly surprised at what you will find there." Her voice held little emotion as she spoke to the pilots.

"Why would we come there? You stupid woman! We are needed in this time!" Wufei was mad now. How dare she come in here and start making demands.

"Well if you would shut up, I will tell you why." After telling them the story of how Duo went to her time the pilots needed a minute to decide. A cold voice spoke up letting the pilots know the decision.

"Mission Accepted." Heero eyed the strange woman waiting for a reply.

"I will be here tomorrow to take you there. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything has been provided for you. You will have new identity when you arrive you will know all the basics for your new lives. You can use this time will to say your good byes." With that she exited from the same portal she entered through. She left the Gundam Pilots alone to prepare for their journey.


	6. Gundam Pilots to the Rescue

AN: Hey all sorry I haven't updated in so long! My cancer has returned again, so back to doing chemo. Plus I wanted to stay in the nursing program for as long as possible. So I am in college and doing chemo it doesn't sound like much but my hands are full. Well to all those who like my other stories better it will be a while. I want to finish this one first it is still fresh in my mind, but don't worry I am not giving up on any of my Fan fictions! I only got like 3 reviews so more would be appreciated but I wont stop writing! And on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing if I did they would be crossovers just like the stories I write!

Previously:

"Mission Accepted." Heero eyed the strange woman waiting for a reply.

"I will be here tomorrow to take you there. You don't have to worry about anything. Everything has been provided for you. You will have new identity when you arrive you will know all the basics for your new lives. You can use this time will to say your good byes." With that she exited from the same portal she entered through. She left the Gundam Pilots alone to prepare for their journey.

Present time:

Duo woke up early and checked out of the motel. The delivery people would be there soon and he needed to be on time. Walking to his new home he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Serena was going to be his. She just had to be. If he lost her and had to remember the pain it would be too much to bear. I know I will visit her on her lunch break and take her something special for lunch! I know food always makes me feel better! Finally arriving at his new home he went to the kitchen to think of what to make her for lunch.

As Duo was standing in the kitchen he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello Duo" The Sailor Scout of time spoke with her normal mysterious voice.

Duo didn't bother to turn around instead he kept routing through the cupboards looking for the perfect meal for his beloved.

"Hey Trista, I think yesterday went really well. I just wish the guys could be here. Didn't realize how much I would miss them. The house is so quiet."

"So you missed us Maxwell?" Duo spun around to see Wufei getting out of the portal and the other Gundam pilots following one by one.

"But, how Trista?" Duo was stunned he remember from the Silver Millennium that the Sailor Scout of time was not allowed to change the timeline with out a direct order from above her. Even then destiny had to approve it.

"With the help of a little Princess. As much as you try to hide it Serena could still tell how much you missed them. I told her to order me to get them. Although, I don't think Destiny minds, she did not try to interfere. Destiny probably thinks it will not make much of a difference." Trista smiled as she spoke. It was a rare moment when Sailor Pluto truly smiled. But, she knew somehow having the Pilots there would make a difference.

"Boy was she wrong! When I have my family together there isn't anything I cant do!" Duo spoke with such convection. His voice eased any lasting fears Trista had about bringing the Pilots to the past.

"Yes, Duo I believe that to. I must go now the time gates have been unguarded for to long!" Without another word Trista waved goodbye as she entered her portal.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Duo was still amazed at what Trista and Serena had done for him.

"Well believe it Maxwell! You didn't think we would let you run off and leave us now did you?" Wufei was his normal arrogant sound, but to the trained ear you could tell Wufei was glad to be reunited with his friend.

"Naw. Wu-man I knew you couldn't stay away for very long!"

"Maxwell, my name is Wufei! You would be wise to shut up, if you wish to keep that pretty braid of yours!"

"Awww here I thought you missed me Wufie!"

"That's it Maxwell! Your braid is mine!" Wufei began chasing Duo around the house with his katana. Although, the other pilots would never admit it they were glad to be back together and for the noise.

A knock at the door startled everyone. Heero pulled his gun and everyone was on high alert. Well except Duo.

"Guys, its fine it just my new furniture. I had to stay at a motel last night because they could not deliver it until today. Why do you think I am up so early? I had to meet them when they got here." Duo walked over to the door to greet the movers.

"Hey come on in guys I will show you around! This is the living room, kitchen, dining room," As Duo's voice faded down the hallway the pilots just waited until it was time to see their rooms.

The day went on rather slow. Duo and the pilots continued to set up the house. Meanwhile, Serena had made an effort at school but the glares from the scouts were making it unbearable. So at lunchtime Serena decided it was time to ditch school again. Serena decided to head over to Duo's house to see if he needed any help unpacking. Also, she wanted to see if he had a little time to help her with homework.

When Serena arrived at Duo's home it appeared everything had already been delivered. She let herself inside when no one answered her knock.

"Hello, Duo where are you?" Serena began wandering through the halls until she heard voices coming from the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she saw five males sitting around the table.

"Hey Duo, I didn't realize you had company I can come back later." Serena began to turn around when Duo walked up to her.

"No, Bunny I am glad you're here I can introduce you to my family. It was the weirdest thing. They all just showed up today. I have never been so happy!" Serena blushed even if Duo didn't know that she brought them here at least she made him happy.

"Well that's nice Duo, but I don't want to intrude on your family time. I can just meet up with you later." Serena wanted to stay so badly but she didn't want to be a bother to Duo.

"Nope, your not allowed to leave me! I need my friends to get to know the Future Mrs. Maxwell" Duo was so charming when he wanted to be. The only thing Serena could do was smile and follow him to meet his friends.

"Guys this is Serena, Serena this is Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei." One by one they all greeted her but when it was Wufei's turn it didn't go over as quite as planned.

" Weak woman!" Serena looked at Wufei and hot tears began to run down her face; tears of anguish.

"Your right Wufei I am weak" Serena began to crumble in front of the Pilots. Falling to her knees she began to weep. The Pilots were to stunned to speak. Duo was going to kill Wufei after he got Serena to calm down. He sent Wufei a death glare that made Heero's look like child's play. And, for a moment Wufei was scared of Duo. He was after all a Gundam Pilot like the rest of them. As Duo carried Serena over to the couch, she began to speak. Her eyes never left the floor.

"I am weak! So many people depend on me. I am suppose to save lives and protect. But, I am afraid. What if I mess up?" Her eyes rose and looked the pilots directly in their eyes one by one as she spoke.

"I am a crybaby, I have tried to change but something inside me wont allow me. I try to do homework but it is always wrong. Everyone loves pointing out how stupid I am. So why bother? I want to act like a lady, but it never turns out that way I make a fool of myself. I want to learn how to fight properly but no one has enough patience to teach me. So yes Wufei, I am a weak woman but, it is not by choice. It is because no one will show me any different." Duo just sat there and held her for a moment. Unsure of what he should say. The memories he saw were not of a weak woman. The constant fights with Beryl, the black moon family, chaos, Allen and Ann. However, he couldn't tell her that he knew of her fights or it would ruin everything. So he just stayed close and let her cry. Waiting for an answer to come.

"Well, since you admit you are a weak woman and need proper training I will teach you how to fight properly!" At first when Serena looked at him she was waiting for him to change his mind. When he didn't she raced over to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

As he began to turn blue you could just barley hear "Injustice!"

"And Miss Serena I could help you act like a proper lady. I have a lot of sisters in proper standing. I could help you learn." This made her release Wufei and turn to Quatre "Really?" She said as she began running over to Quatre and hugging him.

"I could help you with your fear and a few other things that could be useful in battle." Trowa volunteered his time to help her. Tears began to form in Serena's eyes. They were tears of joy finally someone would help her. Unexpectedly she went and hugged Trowa.

"Thank you" Knowing that Heero would probably not volunteer to help her she wanted everyone else to know how grateful she was.

She was a little surprised when Heero began to speak. " I will help you with school" Short and sweet but Serena got the message. Duo said that Trowa and Heero barely spoke but once they befriend you, they are friends for life.

"Really, you guys will help me? People say that there is no hope for me. I don't want to waste your time." She looked down at the floor for a moment waiting for them to take back their offer. Who could help her? She wasn't worth their time.

"Actually guys, I should save you the time and effort. No one can help me I am worthless. I will just go now." This young girl who had saved the world countless time and was destined to one-day rule thought she was worthless. The guys were speechless. What can you say to someone when they speak like that? Who had lowered he self-esteem this far?

With tears in her eyes she began to walk towards the door. It was Duo who stopped her.

"That's not true Serena! People around you have not tried to help you! They tried to make you something you are not! " Duo was furious the guys had never seen him so angry. Duo couldn't help it. Those good for nothing scout and jerk of a Prince did this to his bunny. He wanted to kill them at that moment. However, when he looked down at Serena he realized he was scaring her. His eyes and words softened

"Bunny you are not worthless! My friends and I will help you. But, you must be willing to change and grow. You need to find your own way. So you can decide what kind of person you want to be. I don't have outstanding skills but I will stand by your side and teach you how to have a little fun once and a while. Maybe build your self-esteem by telling you how beautiful you are. Even while crying" Duo raised her face to his so he could meet her gaze.

"Yes, Miss Serena saying your worthless and unable to learn is giving up the fight before the battle has begun!" Quatre could feel the pain emanating off of Serena. He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect this girl like she was one of his sisters.

"Well, if you guys are sure, then I will at least try! I will do better than that I will make you proud!" Serena finally stopped crying.

"That's better! Well I think we should make arrangements for you to stay here for a week. No school, no friends, or any contact outside of this room. You will spend one day with each of us to get a good head start on your training. And we will begin to teach you the things you need to know." Trowa was the one who spoke this time. This girl so small and fragile awakened feelings inside him he never knew he had. The only thing he was sure of was that he would protect her at all costs. She was after all their new mission. Or so he told himself.

"Okay, I can do that! I will call my guardian to arrange everything. Is it okay if I come back tonight?" For the first time in a long time Serena dared to hope that someone could help her be a better Princess. She could feel the strength radiating off them. She felt stronger and wiser just being in their presence.

"Of course it is bunny. It just so happens I made the guest bedroom up with your style in mind. In case you ever needed to stay over."

"Duo, you are so sweet I am so glad I met you that day in the park! You have a way of making everything better. Thank you! Okay guys I am going to get everything arranged!" Without another word the bunny hoped out the door with big dreams in mind.

Serena worked furiously to get everything arranged by the evening. Trista wrote a note to the school. Saying that Serena was going on an education field trip and would not be back for at least a week. Serena had to use the communicator to get a hold of Amara, Michelle, and Hortaru because they were out of town. She just told them she would be busy for a week and they wouldn't be able to get a hold of her. Although, the outer scouts were a little worried about their Princess, they knew they could not argue with her when she used the "voice." Serena didn't bother to tell the inner scouts anything. They would not miss her anyway. So what was the point? Instead she packed her things and headed over to Duo's house. Unaware that someone was following her in the shadows.

As Serena walked through the dark streets she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Something is very wrong. Trying not to panic she quickened her pace trying to get to Duo's house before something happened. Why hadn't she asked someone to stay with her? She couldn't transport there. Duo and the others would become suspicious. Also, transporting took so much energy out of her. She couldn't afford to be weak on her first day of training. The guys would get upset and pry give up on her.

The hair on her neck began to stand up. Something was defiantly wrong. She finally began to run to Duo's house. She heard the footsteps from behind. She did not dare look behind her. She only pushed her legs harder willing them to go faster. She needed to escape whoever was behind her.

"Now…Now…Princess did you really think you could escape me?" There in front of her speaking was Tuxedo Mask. His tone was so smug. Serena wished she could hit him and whip that stupid look off his face.

At Duo's house:

Duo could feel the intense fear and anger building inside him. He knew this feeling was Serena opening their bond and crying out for him to save her. Whoever dared to hurt or scare his Bunny in such a manor would pay dearly. Without thinking he jumped from the couch and began to run. Simply allowing their bond to guide him. The other Gundam pilots looked puzzled for a moment before following Duo.

Meanwhile Darien was circling Serena. The smell of alcohol lingered around him. Serena could only think so this is Darien drunk? He backed her into a corner and began to speak.

"Serena, Shame on you! I saw you with that other guy. I know it's just a phase, but you are trying my patients. I will only wait for you for so long. Who else would love you like I have? No one would put up with your constant whining, your eating habits, honestly who else would love such a pig? So many faults and I forgive them all and love you anyway and this is how you repay me? By spending time with him?" Serena kept her eyes glued to the ground. Everything he was saying was true but she really liked Duo. Didn't she deserve to be happy to? Darien grabbed her arm hard and forced her to look him in the eyes. He was no longer in his tuxedo mask attire. He must have known it would have attracted unwanted attention. The only thought running through Serena's mind was someone please save me.

"Are you listening to me Serena Dear?" Tears filled her eyes there was nowhere to run. And, his grip only tightened. If he didn't let go soon he would break her arm.

"Yes, Darien please stop your hurting me!" The tears were flowing freely now. Darien only grinned at her pain and began to squeeze even harder till Serena fell to her knees in agony.

"I suggest you take your hands off her before I kill you!" The voice was low and dark. Whoever, Darien could tell that they were serious. Not that it matters I'm tuxedo mask I can take on anyone. Darien picked Serena up off the ground and threw her against the wall. Looking smug he turned around at the person who dare threaten Tuxedo Mask while he corrected his girlfriend.

Serena looked up from the ground at her savior. It was Duo he came for her!

"Duo you came." Through all the pain she still managed a smile toward Duo. Pushing Darien to the side Duo began to embrace his little bunny. Serena filched at first afraid of anyone touching her, but she relaxed when Duo helped her up.

"Of course my little bunny I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Darien was furious this stupid man acted as if he wasn't even here. Well Darien Shields was not to be ignored and he would show this man. How dare this Duo hug the meatball head. Darien was getting ready to attack Duo until he heard a click and a cold metal surface pressed to his head.

"Leave now or I will kill you." The cold unfeeling voice from behind sent chills up Darien's spine. Darien maybe tuxedo mask but he knows when the odds are against him. His roses did not work on guns. He turned to see four men standing behind him

"Shame on you Meatball head, five of them? Your whore is showing!" With that Heero kicked Darien in the stomach. Darien landed on his knees.

"Don't you Dare talk about her like that." The other pilots watched in surprise as Heero was defending Serena's honor. The pilots all gathered Serena and her things and began to leave. They could hear Darien shout from behind.

"Meatball head this is not the end, just remember that!"

As the Pilots walked home they knew perfectly well they were being followed. The only thought that crossed their minds…Looks like it is time for a change of Scenery.


End file.
